The Cold Warrior
by aquamoongemini
Summary: The Sailors are dead and Usagi + Hotaru + Setsuna don't care. Rebirth takes place and two assasins are born.
1. Death and Battle Collide

The Cold Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing......okay.......alright...have you got it through your thick head? Good.........................  
  
Okay hi! This is my first fanfiction let alone crossover. I just turned thirteen today but don't get intimidated......I can......I repeat.......I can use big words!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I need your opinions on the pairings okay. Here is some info on this X-over:  
Usagi-19  
Hotaru-18  
Setsuna-ummmmmmmmm old  
Heero-20  
Duo-19  
Wufei-20  
Trowa-20  
Quatre-19  
This begins when all the Sailors are dieing and umm (isn't that a pretty picture) yah! Read it k?  
  
Rated R for some future language  
*________* =action  
(AN:______) =Author Notes  
"________" =talking  
'_________' =thinking  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A lone tear went down her pale cheek.   
  
Around her was chaos and destruction. Her so called friends were scattered over the ground in puddles   
of blood.   
  
That tear was for her only real friend Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, Sovereign of Silence. She was more like  
a sister than anything else.  
  
Inside Usagi was a cold hearted warrior and so was Hotaru. That is why they related  
so well. All hell started when chaos attacked. The scouts were quickly defeated. And all that was left was Sailor Moon and some small piles of rubble.  
Usagi took Uranus' Space Sword and dove it deep into her broken heart.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Setsuna or Sailor Pluto watched from above. She new this was going to happen soon but the gates of time  
got foggy and she couldnt see past, future, or present. "Usagi.........I am going to make everything better again......you and   
Hotaru will be reborn in a better place......I hope........"  
  
With that there was a flash of light and all was finished. Setsuna sat on a thick cloud fog (AN:What else is she supposed to sit on?) and took some down time.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So what do you think? Review pleaz.......Flames are welcome!!!!!!! Is it good or bad? Give me ideas people chop chop. Oh yah and what should the pairings be? Cya! *waves hands wildly around* *LOL*   



	2. The Sighting

The Cold Warrior  
Chapter 2-The sighting  
  
Disclaimer:Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing don't belong to me okay??  
The votes are in and it will be a:  
Setsuna/Trowa  
Usagi/Heero  
Hotaru/Duo  
Sorry about the disappointment.  
Here we go:  
The age's are still the same and um yah!  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Usagi, code name "Ice" finished downloading the file in the OZ base and  
shut down the Mother Hardrive. As she was leaving an amateur soldier shot her  
in the left leg. She winced in pain a bit. 'No big deal, but he is going to pay' She swung  
a roundhouse kick into the opposing OZ soldier's face. As he fell to the solid floor "Ice"  
pulled out her 54 Magnum and shot him right between the eyes. Usagi sprinted (AN:As best she could)down  
the hall way of the base toward the hangar.  
  
Hotaru, code name "Death" finished planting the detonation bombs and cleaned up all  
the traces of herself being there in the area. When she was finished "Death" ran to the hangar.  
On her way there the alarms in the base went off. 'Kuso! What happened!' She turned  
a corner and knocked into Usagi.  
  
"What happened?"Hotaru asked in a quiet monotone voice. "I think the Gundams are here," Usagi  
replied in the same cold-hearted monotone. They began to find there way back to the hangar again.  
They rounded another cornered and Usagi pulled her gun out as quick as lightning. As did "Death".  
Before them stood the cold steel eyes of Heero Yuy.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for?" ordered Heero. "Maybe I should ask you."  
Hotaru kicked his legs from under him and the girls took off.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
*Earlier that day*  
  
Heero sat on his bed and checked his e-mail. The screen read 54 new e-mails. He didn't even have a double take.  
He deleted the ones from relena and was left 4 e-mails. The first one was from Trowa. It read:  
  
I think we have a new mission. Meet me and the others at the dock in 14:00 hours.  
Trowa Barton  
  
  
Heero opened the next one:  
You have a new mission. Here are the details:  
Go to the Sanq Kingdom and en-roll you and the others in school.  
Start a norml life and please try to be nicer to Relena.  
Accept?  
Dr.J  
  
'Like hell I am going to be nice to that Bitchy-baka'  
  
The next one was an advertisement on Guns, Knives, and Missiles.  
Heero checked it and decided that..........'These are some pretty sissy ass weapons. I'll just ask Wufei.'  
  
The last one was from Dr.J again:  
This mission must be completed by tonight. Meet the others in the desert hangar at Quatre's. You will  
destroy the OZ base in Nothern Siberia. Leave no traces of your appearance. Afterwards go to the rebel  
base in Madagascar, I have someone that you need to meet.  
Accept?  
Dr.J  
  
Heero accepted both missions and got ready to see Trowa.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Later:  
  
The Gundam's arived at the base and did went there seperate ways doing there tasks. Heero was looking for  
a good place to plant the bombs. All of a sudden two beautiful yet cold and hateful blue eyes were facing him.  
The goddess was a bit short yet she had a perfect build. As did her companion. 'What are these people doing  
here? I should be on guard' "Who are you and who do you work for?" "Maybe I should ask you." Two milliseconds  
later he was on the floor wondering. 'Who were they? That girl was shot in the leg. She didn't seem like she  
was pain. And what do I care anyways?'  
  
Heero found a perfect place to plant bombs but there were some already there. 'the girls' He ran out of  
the room toward the hangar. All the pilots were there taking off.  
  
"Heero," Duo said on the intercom link. "Hn....." "The disk was gone" "Hn" 'the girls' Heero logged onto all  
the pilots lines. "We have to go to the rebel base in Madagascar to meet Dr.J" "Alrighty then," called Duo.  
"Hn" "Okay, Heero" "Injustice" All the pilots responded.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
What do ya think? Good or bad? Short or long? I need ideas. Hurry and give me pairing ideas. Pleaz review!!  
Thanx! I need to clear up some stuff too. The outers, except Setsuna are not in the story. Sorry bout that.   
And the "so called friends" part will be explained in later chapters! Cya!   
PS:If you have questions ask away! 


	3. Meeting and Memories

The Cold Warrior  
Chapter 3-Meeting and Memories  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or GW.  
  
Hey everybody! This chapter will help understand my story better. I changed the  
rating to PG-13 because I don't think I'll write anything that bad and If I do  
I'll change it.   
  
Another thing is thanx to Midnight_Angel, Miko of da Shinigami, and SailorArtemis_2000.  
I also got a great a idea from Samantha (Sam)!  
Alright here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The Gundam boys flew there way toward the rebel base. On the trip Heero began to think  
of the past event over and over again. They replayed threw is mind as if they happened at that  
exact moment.  
  
'Who were they? Where did they come from? How the hell did they get in the base? Were they  
prisoners of war?'  
  
"Heero....Heero...Heero!!" called Duo, "HEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Finally Heero woke up from his troubled thoughts and replied, "Hn". "We have reach the correct  
coordinates and we are preparing to land," said Quatre calmly. The suits landed and they  
pilots made there way toward the central control room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Meanwhile(Usagi and Hotaru):  
  
"Dr.S told us to meet at 25 degress west and 100 degrees south." "Good we'll be there in about two  
minutes," replied Usagi in a monotone voice. Usagi wasn't really listening. She was thinking that  
soldier boy she met....  
  
'Who was that young soldier? What does he have to do with OZ? It doesn't matter but next time I  
see him I swear I'll kill him for scaring the shit out of me back there!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dr.S stood in the somewhat cold room with her wonderfully trained (in her opinion)asassins. 'I hope   
they take this well.' Suddenly the door opened and the two girls pulled out there weapons. Dr.S put her arms  
on both the girls guns and slowly they lowered them. "Girls, I would like you to meet my accomplice, Dr.J."  
"Dr.J this is Hotaru, code name "Death" and Usagi, code name "Ice". "I have some people you will need to  
meet for your next mission."  
  
"Boys you may come in now." Usagi and Hotaru glanced at the boys for a split second and they once  
again were armed and ready to shoot. Setsuna called them off hurridely so she could get down to the  
task at hand.  
  
"Boys, these are both my partner's trainies, Hotaru and Usagi," announced Dr.J.   
"Usagi huh? Doesn't that mean bunny?" asked Duo giggling. Hotaru shot him an icy glare and Usagi pulled  
out her delightful friend, pulled the trigger, and shot about half an inch above his head into the wall behind  
him. Duo's eyes glazed over and he went into a state of mental and almost physical shock.  
  
"Anyways," said an obviously annoyed Setsuna, "All of you will be assigned partners. Your guidlines are as follows:  
1.)You have to stay in the same dorm as your partner.  
2.)You have to have all your classes with that partner.  
And lastly  
3.)You will have to train in physical combat with your partner.  
  
Understood?" All the teenagers had different responses to this strange mission. Trowa'That woman is very cunning  
and somewhat beautiful but her eyes hold age and sadness. How could that be with someone about my age?' Duo'Yes! I hope  
I get to stay with the sexy quiet one!!!!!!!' Heero'Hn' (AN:Yes, he did say that in his mind) Wufei'Injustice!'  
Quatre'We have an odd number' Hotaru'Pleaz let me be with Usagi!!!' Usagi'I can't have these annoying people with me. The  
only suitable for me is Hotaru. I think.............'  
  
Setsuna once again began, "Since we have an odd number I will be joining you seeing as how I am the same age."   
  
Dr.J,"These are the pairings. Wufei and Quatre. Trowa and Setsuna. Hotaru and Duo. Usagi and Heero."  
  
Does everyone accept this mission?  
  
They nodded.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Later....  
  
Usagi is packing her stuff for the drive to the Sanq Kingdom. She is thinking deeply about her past life.  
'I can't believe Setsuna didn't erase our memories of our past life.'  
  
#Flashback#  
  
"Usagi!!!!!!!!! Your late again!!!!!! What is wrong with your fucking head!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Sorry Rei"  
  
"Usagi I do believe this has gone on to far. If you don't shape up we will have to strip your duties  
of being Sailor Moon," said a cold Ami.   
  
"Yah Usagi! I swear you have been late so much that your late count is more than Melvin's count of getting an A+!"  
yelled Makoto.  
  
"You know I think I should be Sailor Moon and Venus. Then I could be Neo-Queen Minako!"  
  
They acted like she wasn't even there. 'I can't keep this cry-baby act up for much longer'she thought.  
  
  
  
*A flash of light*  
  
  
"Usagi I not sure if I like you. I thought you loved me?"  
  
"I do," pleading a sad Usagi.  
  
"I thought you would be easy to have sex with but I guess not. Maybe you don't know how it feels. I'll show you."  
  
Mamoru walked up to Usagi and took of his shirt and unzipped his pants. Usagi gave him her hardest whack in the face  
and took off. He thought he could catch her but he didn't know the real smart, cunning, fast, strong Usagi. (AN:She is totally  
not a clutz.) She was long gone before he could even put his garments back on.  
  
  
  
*Another flash*  
"Hotaru, I am sick of putting this act on lets just be normal." "I agree"  
  
  
*Another flash*  
"Usagi, Hotaru we need your help!!!!! Now!!!!!!!!!!! Hurry up your slow asses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This youma is strong."  
  
They transformed into Sailor Moon and Saturn. The youma was tough and soon everything was ended.   
  
*End of flashback*  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Did that clear up some confusion or did it cause more? Was it good or bad? Come on people I need some feedback!  
Was it long enough? Or still to short?? Anywayz cya later and I am already writing the next chapter! Oh yah and  
should Relena be annoying in this fic. Why do I even ask?? Of coarse she will be! g2g 


	4. Joining for a Certain Cause

The Cold Warrior  
Chapter 4-Joining for a Certain Cause  
  
Disclaimer:You no the drill, I dont own GW or SM.  
  
I hope you guys can give me more ideas cause I wan't this fic to be long  
but I starting to lose ideas. Thanx for the help and I loved all of ya'll reviews.  
I didnt know this fic would be that good. *LOL*  
  
Here we go:  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Main office of the academy:  
  
"Hello girls. How may I help you?" asked the sercretary.  
  
"Were here to sign in for our dorms," Usagi asked as nice as shoud could but it still sounded  
mean.  
  
"Miss Relena Peacecraft is waiting in her office for you two."  
  
They entered the office and they were met with a laughable sight.  
Heero was ripping of Relena from his shirt. Duo was laughing hysterically on the floor.  
Trowa was reading a book. Wufei was shouting "Injustice!" Quatre was tuning his violin.  
(AN:That's a weird picture)  
  
Usagi pulled her gun out and, "Omae o korosu" (AN:Did I spell that right?)  
  
Relena stopped in her tracks and she said,"You can't talk to me like that! I am Vice Foreign.....  
........................................" While she was talking Usagi walked up to  
her face,put the gun on her forehead, and said,"Well Relena, I don't care who you are and  
where your from. I can still tell that you are a snobby, bitch, ass, who is totally spoiled,  
and knows jack shit about how to make peace." "Whatever girly girlies," taunted Relena.  
"Who are you calling girl girlies?" Hotaru stepped forward but Usagi held her back.  
  
"Just tell us were are dorms are and well leave okay?" "Whatever,bitch," mumbled Relena.  
  
'I can't take this anymore!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'screamed Usagi in her mind.  
  
Her beautiful best friend came out again and with a click and a pull of the trigger  
a loud powerful bang went off. A whole in the wall appeared right by her head. Dazed a  
bit she finally let go of Heero and escorted there way towards the dorms which were of coarse,  
co-ed.  
  
Their dorms were alined in a row on one wall. Relena dropped off everyone except Heero and Usagi.  
Their dorm was together at the end of the hall, much to her displeasure. Heero got the keys,stepped in,  
and dissapeared to find his room.  
  
Before Usagi could leave relena grabbed her arm as hard as should could and  
threatened,"Don't ever touch or talk to my Heero, got it?"  
  
"Hn"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
When usagi was settled in her room she took all her holsters, guns, and what not to the kitchen.  
Heero was eating on a small table off to the right. She spread the contents in her arms all over  
the main kitchen table. First she loaded all the guns wih amno (AN:Is that how you spell that?),  
then she put her 66 caliber pistol in the cabinet by the fridge, 54 magnum in the pantry, knives  
in the drawers, and so on.   
  
Heero was somewhat amused 'I gotta tell you this could be a plus. More guns, someone to get rid of  
that baka Relena.'  
  
"Usagi," said a monotone voice which was none other that Heero's from behind her, "Don't go in my room,  
we'll train at 5:30 every morning, and don't ever let Relena in, ever, which you probably won't anyways."  
  
"Hn" 'That's the most he's every talked I think.' "And you don't ever go in my room either," replied  
Usagi in the same monotone.   
  
Usagi cleaned up and went to take a shower.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
*Hotaru POV, the next day at school*  
  
"Class we have eight new students. Please welcome them with open arms.Heero Yuy"  
  
"Don't talk to me and you won't get hurt."  
  
"Quatre Winner"  
  
"Good Morning, its a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"Wufei Chang"  
  
"This is injustice! We have to learn with weak onnas!"  
  
"Duo Maxwell"  
  
"It's great meeting all you fine ass girls"  
  
The teacher shot him a glare and continued on.  
  
"Trowa Barton"  
  
"..."  
  
All the girls in the room for the past five minutes had stars and hearts in there eyes. Whispers were  
heard everwhere. Again the teacher began.  
  
"Usagi Moon"  
  
"Shutup and don't look at me or you'll pay," she growled.  
  
"Hotaru Saturn"  
  
"My advise would be fuck yourself." Well everyone thought she was in a bad mood but Usagi knew this  
was just normal.  
  
"Setsuna Meioh"  
  
"hi," she tried to act as carefee as possible but that just wasn't happening  
with what she had seen in her life.  
  
Guys were checking them out left and right. Not even giving a thought to what they had said.  
  
The teacher who was obviously irratated yelled, "Every sit down and shut up. Take notes  
on this movie," her tone softened,"Presented by our very own Relena Peacecraft!"  
  
'I guess I'll sit with Usagi in the corner.' She sat down and suddenly a chair squeaked on the  
floor next to her. It was Duo her roommate. He look excited.  
  
'Damn, there some hot ass chicks in this crib'  
  
Heero sat next to Usagi because of the mission as did Wufei and Quatre, Trowa and Setsuna.  
  
Relena was glaring at Usagi as usual. Finally she stood up and walk to the fron of the class.  
"I have an anouncment to make."  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Cliffhanger!  
I don't know if this chapter is any good. It is short its just that in two days I am going to  
Auburn, Alabama for a swim camp and I wanted to give you guys a present before I leave. I really  
need ideas. Oh yah, Today was the last day of school so I am really psyched.   
Revew pweaz!! Twsnks!  
  
PS.People wanted me to get more of Hotaru's point of view, so i'll try harder! And i'll only  
be gone for a week k? Cya! 


	5. The Games Begin

The Cold Warrior  
Chapter 5  
The Games Begin  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own GW or SW or SM or GM or whatever............  
  
I am finally back from camp and I am going to try to upload more chapters faster but  
the only problem is that I have double swim practices a day so it will be kinda hard...anywayz...  
here we go...............  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Class I have an announcment," Relena declared, "We will be having a tournement or knowledge,  
ability, and strength. You can enter in the main hall. Of coarse I am entering for  
the challenges also.Your skills will we put to the ultimate test.  
  
The contest include horseback riding, fencing, SAT scantron  
test (AN:I couldn't think of anything!!), etc. The winner will recieve a new laptop from the  
academies new stock.  
  
And all of you know since you are all the advance classes entry will be mandatory. Thank you."  
  
Relena went to sit down with a broad grin/smirk across her face.  
  
Moans and groans were heard through out the classroom.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lunch(Hotaru and Usagi)  
  
"Usagi, what do you suppose that bitchy princess has in mind for this "tournament" ?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"I don't know but it goes along the lines of cheating," replied the monotone voice of Usagi.  
  
The G-boys see the girls talking and they decide to sit with them. Since of coarse it was there  
mission.  
  
Duo was drooling over Hotaru while the rest just sat and ate in silence.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Relena P.OV.  
  
Behind a bush watching the pilos eat.  
'I am going to get that witch whether Heero likes it or not. He is mine, mine,mine,mine!!'  
  
(AN:For all who didn't know yet, yes Relena is a psycho bitch, OK!)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
First tournament-Horseback riding  
  
A loud speaker sounded on the racetrack. "All jockey's must be at the starting gate  
in 5 minutes. I repeat 5 minutes.  
  
Usagi and Hotaru were in the barn with there horses. Usagi's was a 2 y/o black stallion  
thoroughbred, with a blaze down the center of its face. She named it Knight Invader.  
  
Hotaru's was a 3 y/o bay Arabian with a black mane and tail. She named it Scythe's Angel.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
In the other barn.  
  
Quatre was warming up his white thoroughbred named shortcake.  
  
A few stalls down was Duo and his chestnut horse named Fruit.  
  
(AN:I know but the name is so cute!)  
  
Next to him was Wufei and his chestnut Arabian named Flame.  
  
Across the barn was Trowa and Setsuna. Setsuna had Grapey Gilbert who was a  
brown thoroughbred.  
  
Trowa had a palomino hanoverian named Dawn.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
In barn number 3  
  
Heero was putting the halter on his 2 y/o black Arabian named  
Silence. Relena trotted up to him on her horse, Princess who was a  
white thorughbred mare.  
  
"Heero, I'll see you at the winners circle so you can come and gradulate  
ourselfves on our 1,2 finish. Bye hun!" Relena blew him a kiss and cantered off.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The announcer read off the gate placements to the crowd.  
  
"Entering gate one is our very own Relena Peacecraft on Princess!"  
  
"Gate two is Duo Maxwell on Fruit!"  
  
"Three is Hotaru Saturn on Scyche's Angel!"  
  
"Gate four is Usagi Moon on Knight Invader!"  
  
"Entering gate five is Heero Yuy on Silence!"  
  
"In gate six is Trowa Barton on Dawn!"  
  
"Gate seven is Setsuna Meioh on Grapey Gilbert!"  
  
"Gate eight is Quatre Winner on Shortcake!"  
  
"And last but not least is Wufei Chang on Flame!"  
  
(AN:I had to make the track bigger to fit everyone.)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Paegan remember to shock Princess before the bell," whispered Relena as  
she mounted her steed.  
  
THe crowd went silent.  
  
"Ding!!!" The bell rang and off they went.  
  
Fruit tripped at the gate but recovered quickly. The horses moved  
into the rail. They raced past the quarter pull. Princess was in the lead   
while the rest trailed by 1/4 a length.  
  
Scyche's Angel gave a burst of speed. Stride by stride Knight Invader  
came closer as did Silence. They came down the stretch with enormous speed.  
Princess and Knight Invader were head to head. Sweat dripped off the horses  
bodies. Their muscles flexed n'sync (AN:By the way! I hate N*Stink)with  
there strides.  
  
Finally the end came with a photo finish.   
  
It all ended with Fruit in the lead! (AN:Just kidding!)  
  
"The winner of the annual Peacecraft derby is.............Usagi Moon on  
KNIGHT INVADER!!!"  
  
The crowd cheered wildly for the winners. "In second is Relena Peacraft,  
third was Heero Yuy, fourth was Hotaru Saturn, fifth Setsuna Meioh, sixth  
Trowa Barton, seventh was Duo Maxwell, eighth was Wufei Chang, and lastly  
was Quatre Winner," said the announcer.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Show Jumping Arena  
  
Relena scowled at Usagi once again as she began her event.  
  
Princess was doing great until she got to the liverpool. She faulted  
and ran around it.  
  
The other contestants did average.  
  
Hotaru began her's. She flew over the verticals and did normal on the  
oxers. The liverpool helped her gain speed. She ended with a perfect routine  
with exactly no faults.  
  
Duo faulted on the oxer. And did as good as anyone else did.  
  
Heero did a clean run and had no faults.  
  
Usagi was last to begin. She knew Knight Invader was tensed up so  
she trotted around a bit to loosen up.  
  
Finally she began. She glanced at Relena for a second who was of coarse  
hanging over Heero. Jealousy boiled a bit inside her. 'Does she do anything  
else but cheat and act like a fucking slut? What do I care though. I mean Heero  
is hot but..............what the hell I am thinking about!! Just concentrate!'  
  
Knight lunged at the Puissance brick wall. Usagi landed perfectly. The liverpool  
was a breeze as was the other obstacles. She ended her coarse a with no  
faults and the second fastest time.  
  
Heero had the fasted. She wasn't mad though what did this tournament  
matter to her? The only reason she didn't refuse to do this was because it helped  
in training and she could possible win a new laptop.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
The Academy  
  
The hall was packed. Hotaru walked up to the bulletin  
board next to her third period, which was her least favorite, Physical  
ED. Usagi Moon and Heero Yuy were tied for first and Relena was tied with herself.  
'Everyone knows she is a lying cheater! She doesn't deserve to be anything  
close to having the title of "Princess" Only Usagi deserves that.'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
How was that? I wanted to get a new chapter out cause I was gone for a week!  
But now I am back! Give me some new ideas for different plots and the contests too.  
Thanx everyone! 


	6. Swords and Water

The Cold Warrior  
Chapter 6-Swords and Water  
  
  
I am finally back. From um nothing I have been here all a long but I  
couldn't think of anything. But now I know what to do. On Friday, July 13, 2001  
I will be leaving to Madrid, Spain with my cousin to meet her family (Relatives  
of mine). Later I will go to Zauratz, Spain which is the coolest place. NEwayz  
here is the ficcy!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
#Classroom#  
  
The morning announcements came on. Of coarse it was the everly annoying Relena.  
(AN:Is everly a word?)  
  
"School will be canceled today due to the Peacecraft  
Games," announced Relena. "As some of you know I have a very sore neck and  
will be getting an extra fifty points for my hard work."  
  
Moans and groans were heard throughout the school. Hotaru smirked at the thought  
that Relena-brat was once again cheating. Usagi's face was in a cold hard stare.  
But she was looking into nothingness.  
  
What was that dream supposed to mean?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
#Dream#  
  
Lights flashed, nine figures with clouded faces appear, gun shots ring out,  
ki blasts are shot, blackness, yelling heard, nothing left, lights flash.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
#Fencing Arena#  
  
The crowd cheered as the two top leaders fought. Usagi was first to  
make a move. Relena was a good oppenent but she knew she could finish her off  
easily. Having a little of her own kind of fun the cold assasin did a few flips  
while Relena tried to match her moves. Usagi was getting tired but Relena was  
practically dead. (AN:Do you know the episode where Heero is fighting Dorothy  
Catalonia and Heero cracked her mask?) Usagi cracked Relena's mask with the tip  
of her sword. (AN:I don't know much about fencing.)  
  
The next battle was between Hotaru and Usagi that ending in a dead even  
forfeit from both sides. They would never battle comrades who were really close.  
  
After that it was Hotaru and Duo. Duo had experiance in fencing that Hotaru   
didn't.  
  
Hotaru was stunned by his quick and precise moves but she didn't show it.  
She thought she could handle it. They made a bet on the fight. If Duo won then  
hotaru would go on a date with him. If Hotaru won then Duo would have to stay  
away from her for a whole week.  
  
Duo technique was quick and precise. One second later Hotaru was under  
Her enemies sword. Duo smiled in his victory and her defeat. Still shocked she  
Shook hands with him and before she turned around she slammed her fist into his  
Surprised face. With that she left to the locker rooms. Still in hearing distance  
Duo called, "I'll pick you up at 6:00 on Friday!!"  
  
The matches continued throughout the day. Trowa and Quatre battled.  
Trowa won. After them was Trowa and Setsuna. Setsuna was graceful and swift,  
as was Trowa. I have to figure out a way not to hurt her I hope I don't  
hurt him Bows were made and the match began. Trowa under estimated Setsuna  
and found himself at her mercy. She forfeit the battle because she thought he  
was a true warrior and should not have to be put through these dishonorful contests.  
  
Trowa moved on to battle wufei in which they tied.  
  
The final match was between Usagi and Heero. Being finalists gave them  
an extra fifty points. Heero was the least bit intimidated. The swords clanged.  
Usagi put in her best fight but she was tired of all the other battles. This  
was only Heero's second fight. Heero did win but no angry thoughts or feelings  
were exchanged.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
#Hall#  
  
(Hotaru's P.O.V.)  
  
"Usagi do you think Relena will get away with cheating." "I can't take much  
more of it." I hope I did good. I am going to hate Friday. Having to spend  
it with Duo is annoying. But his is good at hand to hand combat. I'll ask him  
how he learned to fight like that.  
  
These are the new updated scores:  
  
1.) Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy  
2.) Usagi Moon and Duo Maxwell  
3.) Hotaru Saturn and Setsuna Meioh  
4.) Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang  
5.) Quatre Winner and Stephanie Margalis  
6.) Patrick Nardozzi  
7.) Matthew Price  
8.) Andrew Heston  
9.) Brad Brass  
10.)Lindsay Wood  
  
I'm really pissed off right now. How can I be in third place?  
I'm going to catch up. I know it. The next competition I have to get at  
least second. And hopefully first. I think it is a swim meet.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Earlier that day Hotaru and Usagi went to buy fast skin sprint speedo  
body suits. Hotaru's was black with white lining. Usagi's was the blue with  
orange lining and they were both the full body suits. (AN:Those are real bathing  
suits. I forgot the style names they have. Each is like $140! And they only last  
for three meets.)  
  
"The events that will possibly be in the meet are 50 freestyle, 100 freestyle,  
200 freestyle, 500 freestyle, and 1000 freestyle. 50 butterfly, 100 butterfly,  
50 backstroke, 100 backstroke, 50 breaststroke, 100 breaststroke, 100 individual  
medley (IM), and 200 individual medley," read the announcer, "You will be able to  
vote which should be swam at the meet tomorrow."  
  
Heero, Duo, and the boys went out to buy the fast skin suits after school. Heero  
got the blue one that goes from waist all the way down to the feet. Duo got the  
black one that goes from your waist down to your knees.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
#Pool Stadium#  
  
(AN: Everything is a stadium or an arena at the academy.)  
  
"Hotaru, Usagi, look at what the prep is wearing," said Setsuna.  
  
There was Relena in her rainbow bikini. It had waist ties, a back tie, and  
neck tie. In was totally showing off her ugly pale skin like a vampire. (AN: I   
would never wear a suit like that if I was that ugly. Let alone wear it at a meet.)  
  
Relena, Heero, Duo, Hotaru, Setsuna, Trowa, and Usagi were all in the same heat in  
every event.  
  
"The votes are in the events that will be swum are 50 freestyle, 50  
backstroke, 50 breaststroke, 50 butterfly, 100 butterfly, 100 freestyle, 100 IM,  
200 IM, and the special swim is a 400 medley relay. The teams are Relena Peacecraft,  
Heero Yuy, Patrick Nardozzi, and Usagi Moon. Hotaru Saturn, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton,  
and Setsuna Meioh. Only these teams will be competing because they have the top  
athletes in the games so far."  
  
"Wufei Chang and Quatre Winner are not participating today because of personal problems."  
  
Everyone laughed at the thought that Wufei would have personal problems.  
  
Duo was talking to Usagi, hotaru, and the guys about something and all of a  
sudden he said, "Watch this!" He walked over to Relena and says, " Let me give you  
a massage baby." "Why not?" While massaging her, he loosened the ties on her neck and  
back. "Never mind I have to get ready." Then he walks back to the group and snickers  
quietly.  
  
The first event was the 50 backstroke. The start began the meet, "Take your  
mark....." beep!!!!!! They were off and the crowds laughed hysterically. Relena's top  
came off to reveal her flat chest. She finished not noticing and then final she does.  
"Shut the fucking hell up you bitches!" she screamed. Setsuna won that event.  
  
50 fly was won by Wufei. 50 breast was won by Trowa. 50 free was won by Heero.  
100 butterfly was won by Usagi. 100 IM was won by Hotaru. 200 IM was won by Hotaru.  
100 free was won by Usagi.  
  
The medley relay began with Usagi and Patrick doing the 100 fly. Usagi was in  
the lead. Then it was Setsuna and Relena doing back and of coarse Setsuna was in the  
lead. After them was Duo doing the 100 breast with Patrick Nardozzi. Duo won and by  
that time his team was in the lead by a few milli-seconds. The last people to dive  
off were Heero and Hotaru. But Hotaru wanted it so much more than Heero that  
she took off like a torpedo and even set a school record of 50.53 seconds!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Later the scores were as follows:  
1.)Hotaru Saturn  
2.)Usagi Moon and Heero Yuy  
3.)Relena Peacecraft and Duo Maxwell  
4.)Trowa Barton and Setsuna Meioh  
5.)Patrick Nardozzi and Stephanie Margalis  
6.)Brad Brass  
7.)Matthew Price  
8.)Lindsay Wood  
9.)Andrew Heston  
10.)Sarah Reid  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
How was it? Good or bad? Any suggestions? Was it long enough? Tell me, I am  
at your service, well........not really but Newayz I am leaving for Spain on  
Friday so please don't be worried if I don't put out a chapter until August 6  
cause that is when I get back! I love you all Adios, Hasta La Vista, Hasta Luego,  
(mucho luego actually if you know what I mean)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	7. Flips and Blades

The Cold Warrior  
  
Chapter 7-Flips and Blades  
  
Hi again! I am trying to write this chapter really fast so  
I can finish it before friday! In Spain I write a few chapters  
also and I won't leave you with a cliffhanger today....I hope..  
  
In this chapter Wufei and Quatre are sharing a memory from the  
last chapter..k? Almost like a short term flashback.  
  
NEwayz here it is:  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
!@#$%^Flashback^%$#@!  
  
"Wufei Chang and Quatre Winner, you are to be escorted to Miss  
Relena's office in 2 minutes. Please wait here while we find  
an escort." The official leaves the room.  
  
"Why do we need an escort Wufei?" asked Quatre.  
  
His was a reply was a shrug, some mumbling, and a few,"Injustices."  
  
Finally, after actually a hour, the escort came to take then to  
Relena.  
  
While walking down the halls they talked a bit, "We already missed the   
swimming tournament." "And your point! This is Injustice!" yelled  
(guess who) Wufei.  
  
They finally got there and Relena's protector/guard dudes pinned  
them down. "Hey boys." There was in the corner of the room in a striper  
outfit. She motioned to the guard to let them go.  
  
"Miss Relena I," "Shutup!!!," yelled psycho striper.  
  
"You are going to listen and listen. I need you I my side for the  
tournament so I can win." Her voiced soften. "If you do I will  
give you pleasure." (AN:What am I writing. This is like Dude,  
where's my car?!)  
  
Wufei and Quatre bothed looked digusted. Wufei punched a guard and  
Quatre ran out of the room.  
  
Wufei caught up to Quatre while running down the hall.  
  
They looked over there shoulder and the guards were gone. They slowed  
to a stop. "Too much donuts or something I presume." "That was  
injustice!"  
  
#Back in the office#  
  
I'll find out someway to get those three girls down. Especially  
Usagi-baka!  
  
(AN:I like her less and less every second. I don't even like her. I hate  
her more and more every second.)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
#Duo and Hotaru's Dorm#  
  
A knock came at Hotaru's door. "Who is it," said Hotaru in hard monotone.  
She new she couldn't wuss out on the bet. "It's Duo babe, lets go." She  
mumbled some cuss words before getting her coat.  
  
They left the dorm area to go to a popular cafe downtown.  
  
"Duo I've been meaning to ask you something." "Yah" "How did you learn to  
fence like you did?"   
  
"My father was a ruthless and cold soldier who new how to do everything.  
I sort of got through to him one day while he was training and well here I  
am the God of Death. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
He didn't wait for her reply.  
  
"Why are you so cold and how do you handle all the guys."   
  
"For the cold part," Hotaru said, "It is none of your fucking business, so  
back off. And I don't know what you mean about the guys."  
  
"Well since your so hot and everything."  
  
"Hotaru did blushed and tried to cover it up with a smirk. "That is the  
most pathetic come on line ever." They got closer. (AN:I have no clue  
how to write this.)  
  
"And it is working," she whispered. The gap between  
them closed and there was there first kiss. Light and delacious. Sweet and  
curious.  
  
They both kinda blushed a little and continued talking like it was nothing.  
  
I think I am happier than not knowing if he like me or not.  
  
When they were finished eating and it was getting late. They held hands  
while walking home.   
  
"This is kinda weird,babe. I mean like the God and  
Goddess of death being boyfriend and girl friend."  
  
She gave him a light whop on the back and smiled for the first time  
in almost forever.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
#Gymnasium Arena#  
  
"Good afternoon everyone we will begin our rotation with these students on the  
floor. Usagi Moon, Setsuna Meioh, Hotaru Saturn. On the pommel horse/beam  
Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft, and Duo Maxwell. On the uneven bars/parallel  
bars Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang, and Trowa Barton. Patrick Nardozzi, Sarah Reid,  
and Stephanie Margalis on the vault."  
  
(AN:I don't know much about gymnastics so hang in there. I luv it so much though)  
  
Setsuna Meioh scores a 8.9 on the vault, 9.0 on floor exercise, 8.9 on uneven  
bars, and a 9.8 beam.  
  
Usagi Moon scores 8.5 on the vault, 9.2 on the floor excercise, 8.6 on uneven  
bars, and 9.0 on the beam.  
  
Hotaru Saturn scores 8.6 on the vault, 9.0 on the floor exercise, 8.3 on the  
uneven bars, and 8.7 on the beam.  
  
Duo Maxwell scores 8.2 on the vault, 8.8 on the floor exercise, 8.5 on the  
parallel bars, and a 9.1 on the pommel horse.  
  
Heero Yuy scores an 8.5 on the vault, 8.9 on the floor excercie, 9.0 on the  
parrallel bars, and a 9.3 on the pommel horse.  
  
Relena Peacecraft an 6.1 on the vault, 7.5 on the floor exercise, 9.7 on the  
uneven bars, and a 7.1 on the pommel horse.  
  
Quatre Winner disqualified from Peacecraft Games (AN:Guess who did that,   
::mumbles:: Relena bitch ::mumbles::)  
  
Wufei Chang disqualified from the pEacecraft Games  
  
Patrick Nardozzi, Sarah Reid, and Stephanie Margalis are dismissed from this school  
therefore they are disqualified  
  
Trowa Barton scores a 9.5 on the vault, 9.4 on the floor exercise, 8.9 on the  
parallel bars, and a 8.7 on the pommel horse.  
  
(AN:I am sorry but I don't know much about gymnastics.)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Scores:  
1.)Setsuna Meioh  
2.)Trowa Barton  
3.)Heero Yuy  
4.)Usagi Moon  
5.)Duo Maxwell and Hotaru Saturn  
6.)Relena Peacecraft  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
#Ice Rink#  
  
(AN:I am so crappy I give up on the gymnastics and now this! I have no clue  
about ice skating either!)  
  
"Usagi Moon, is doing a wonderful job Bob.(hey that rhymes!) She is sticking all  
her landings and that triple axal just a minute ago was truley amazing!"  
  
"Relena Peacecraft is doing a beautiful performance! She just did a triple sowcow  
and now an attempt at the triple axal but no avail. She did a wonderful  
routine though."  
  
"Heero Yuy is is more graceful than he seems scoring a 9.8 all across the board."  
  
"Hotaru Saturn is one of the more aggresive skaters tonight. She likes doing and  
solid performance every time."  
  
"Duo Maxwell is so much like Hotaru, aggressive but still precise."  
  
"Setsuna Meioh is made for this sport. Her flips and jumps have perfect rotation  
and landing."  
  
"Trowa Barton is one in the ame as Setsuna. Graceful flips and jumps that are  
very precise."  
  
"We have just recieved the final scores of tonights event. They are  
1.)Usagi Moon and Heero Yuy  
2.)Trista Meioh and Trowa Barton  
3.)Hotaru Saturn and Duo Maxwell  
4.)Relena Peacecraft"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
#Usagi and Heero's dorm#  
  
"Do want to go somewhere to celebrate our victory?" asked Heero "I guess, that  
would be okay." By this time Usagi and Heero were pretty much good friends. Nothing  
less or nothing more. Or maybe more............................  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
This was a disapointment to all writing. This chapter to me sucked. What do you think?  
Review please. I want a least 25 reviews and then I'll post the one I am going to work  
on in Spain. The next chapter is going to focus on Heero and Usagi. And the one after  
that will be Setsuna and Trowa. 


	8. Sightless Music

The Cold Warrior  
  
Chapter 8-Sightless Music  
  
Hi! I am back from Spain and while I was there I had writers block. But now I am   
back with a great idea. Thanx for the new reviews and I am hoping to get 20   
reviews per chapter if that's okay with all you peoples.  
  
So Newayz you guys know the routine.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own SM or GM. But I do own this story. Lol  
The ages are the same.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
#Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream Shop#  
  
"Could we have two scoops of Cherry Garcia and two scoops of Chunky Monkey,"   
asked Usagi.  
  
The dude in the funky uniform handed them their orders.  
  
Heero and Usagi sat in deafening silence. They were friends but they   
communicated without talking. It was sort of a connection between the too.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
#Park#  
  
They decided to take walk around the park. Usagi ate her Cherry Garcia way too   
fast and in the process she dropped the stack of books she was holding.  
  
They had decided before that while they celebrated their victory they would also   
study.  
  
They both bent down to pick them up. As they stood up they were forced to look   
into each other's eyes.   
  
Usagi thought.   
  
thought   
Heero.   
  
They stood there for a moment looking into the depths and souls of each other's   
eyes. thought Usagi.   
  
They came closer and closer. The other to afraid to push the limits. Usagi   
closed her eyes and felt the tips of his lips on hers.  
  
Suddenly there was a giant flash of light and a portal appeared.  
  
They both looked up and got in a fighting stance.  
  
And there before Usagi was her worst fear and hate.  
  
Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune,   
Sailor Uranus, Mamoru, Relena, and a little girl with black hair and blood red   
eyes.  
  
"Hello Usako. How are you?"  
  
"Shut up you mother fucking piece of shit and tell me what you are doing here?"   
yelled Usagi in obvious rage.  
  
"Oh I am here for a favor I owed Miss Relena."  
  
"Now bitch you'll get what you paid for!" yelled a psychotic Relena dressed in a   
black dress with slits up to her vainy thigh. It would have been cute on any one   
else but on her I'll Usagi could say was "No girl".  
  
Sare-kit was thinking this  
  
The scouts readied their attacks. Sare-kit yelled, "Temporary memory blind   
flash!"  
  
Heero and Usagi was surrounded in a purple light. Usagi tried to free   
themselves.  
  
"Mars Fireballs Surround!"  
  
"Uranus Space Sword!"  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
Usagi was hit with a major blow to the head. Her vision was lost and last thing   
she remembered and saw was a large flash.(AN:Now for all of you who dont   
understand. Sare-Kit is Mamoru's and Rei's daughter and she erased there   
memories until just before they appeared.)  
  
Everything was black.   
  
She heard Heero hit the ground. She tried to crawl over to him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
#Heero's P.O.V.#  
  
Usagi was crawling over to him. He helped her up and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. But.." she started to break down for the first time in her life.  
  
"....I.....I can't see anything....I'm blind......"  
  
She sobbed in his chest. thought an enraged Heero.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hearing the commotion in the park our friend came running at full speed. What   
they came upon was the couple hugging in a warm embrace.   
  
They noticed Usagi was crying which was a huge surprise. Hotaru tried as best as   
she could to run to Hotaru and Setsuna.  
  
Heero told the story to the pilots which wasn't much since he couldn't remember.  
  
They headed towards the dorms and notified the staff of the problem.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
#Hotaru's drom#  
  
Duo left so the three girls could talk.   
  
Usagi had finally calmed down. "I think I know who it was."  
  
"Who?" asked Hotaru and Setsuna in unison. "The scouts and Mamoru. I had this   
dream a few days ago and................"  
  
She told them about the dream and they sat in silence.  
  
Setsuna broke it. "Are you still going to do the music contest? It is the last   
of the games."  
  
"Hell yah. I'll show them I can do anything. They can't break this girls   
spirit."  
  
The three of them smiled.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
#Heero and Usagi's dorm#  
  
'Let go Heero. It starts in five minutes. Usagi struggled with there locks and   
security system. She felt a warm arm enclose around her waist and the other   
unlock the door.  
  
She smiled and they walked off.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
#Auditorium#  
  
The instruments were already set up and ready.  
  
Usagi was last. Heero played the bass guitar and played blink 182's rock show.   
  
Duo played the drums for Limp Bizkit's Rollin'.   
  
Wufei played an ocarina with an un-named song. When he finished he yelled out,   
"Music is an injustice to all society."  
  
Trowa played a piccolo and violin duet with Quatre.  
  
Setsuna played a flue with Hotaru on a viola. There song was Chopin's "Fur   
Elise" (AN: A favorite of mine.)  
  
Relena played her own made up instrument that looked and sounded like a   
screeching chicken.  
  
At the very end of the show Usagi came out with Heero helping her. She sat down   
at a grand piano and touched a few keys softly. Suddenly she broke out with   
"Flight of a Bumblebee"   
  
(AN: For anyone who knows anything about piano music you know this is about the   
toughest, longest, most envigorating song ever.)  
  
Breathing heavly she ended the piece. There was total silence. A pin drop could   
be heard from a mile around.  
  
The quiet was broken when the auditorium burst with laughter and applause. Usagi   
broke into a rare smile.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It feels good to be back. I need a least 20 reviews so remember. I luved the way   
I wrote this chapter! Thanxs! And cya later! 


	9. A Cherished Breakthrough

The Cold Warrior  
  
By: aquamoongemini a.k.a. Nautical_Gemini  
  
Chapter 9- A Cherished Breakthrough  
  
Disclaimer: Okay as much as I would love own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing.......... I .......... I ......... I can't do it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the G-boys pin aquamoon. against the wall* Okay, Okay.........I don't...........don't own.........them!!!!! *aquamoon. breaks down crying and mumbling incoherent words about stupid lawyers*   
  
Hey everybody how r u. Here is the long awaited Chapter 9. If you are reading this I am looking for a ibPROOF-READER./i/b I was reading some of the chaps. in my fic and I noticed lots of errors so please e-mail me at Nautical_Gemini@hotmail.com.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After the contest Trowa and Setsuna decided to take a walk together in the park by the lake. They sat on a bench and began chatting every now and then while observing the scenery.  
  
"Trowa-san......."  
"Just Trowa please"  
"Trowa do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you weren't a Gundam pilot?"  
"..........I..I do sometimes but I believe that I help more people this way."  
"That is probably true."  
"How about you Setsu?"   
  
She blushed slightly at the somewhat affectionate nickname he addressed her with.  
  
"I have always felt really alone.....and...and..."  
Setsuna's eyes watered, "I think I should leave now."  
  
When she got up he grasped her arm lightly. He motioned for her to take a seat once again. Slowly she sat down.  
  
"Tell me more about your.......loneliness."  
  
She couldn't take it. All the emotions she had kept balled up inside had finally taken it's toll on her poor soul. Years and years she was alone either guarding the gates of time or protecting a mortal on earth.   
  
(AN:I guess since she watches things through portals she is also somewhat of a guardian angel.)  
  
Before she realized it a strong arm snaked its way around her waist. The arm tugged at her waist and she scooted closer to its owner.   
She bent her slightly and placed it on his shoulder. After a few moments, "Setsuna look at me." She did as she was told. "I want you to know that I will always be here for you whenever you need me. I know at sometime, even though I probably won't admit it at the time, I will need you. So do we have a deal?"  
She nodded and gave him a beautiful sad smile. He smiled back slightly, he was unused to this feeling inside him but he had a hint as to what it was.  
  
Not wanting to break the moment of silence and eye contact she mouthed a 'thank you'.   
  
She finally saw the real Trowa before. A kind, caring, and lost soul in need of comfort. He was a handsome boy.......'no...... he is a handsome man' she thought to herself, with dazzling green eyes that had endless depths of wisdom and the lack of emotion. But as they drew together slowly an emotion flashed through his glowing orbs.  
  
That emotion she recognized as caring. However, it was a caring shared between lovers.  
  
'He...loves me? No that can't be. How can he love someone like me?'  
  
%Trowa's P.O.V.%  
  
'What is this feeling I feel. It is strange.' He switched the subject. 'She is quite beautiful. Her eyes truly are windows to her soul. Yet, something about them is un-nerving and mysterious.  
  
%Omniscient P.O.V. a.k.a my P.O.V.%  
  
They couldn't help but look into each other's eyes. They were both mesmerized. Soon they were but millimeters away from each other's faces. The gap closed between them and there lips touched lightly.  
  
(AN: Here is the unexpected part.)  
  
The longing for comfort overwhelmed them and they deepened the kiss. Soon Trowa's tongue asked permission to enter her mouth. Setsuna accepted quickly and there tongues began to dance like fire.  
  
They finally broke through to each other and broke through the shield they put up for blocking emotions. Trowa was no longer the stoic and quiet boy she knew before. And Setsuna was no longer the quiet and mysterious beauty he knew from before.  
  
After a few minutes they stopped. Their foreheads were touching and they were breathing in abnormal and short breaths.  
  
They got up and began the journey back to their dorm. Trowa had his arm around Setsuna's shoulder. And Setsuna had her arm around his waist with her head leaning on shoulder.  
  
  
When they got back they kissed each other goodnight and both when to their respective rooms and fell in to the world of dreamless sleep.  
  
#Heero and Usagi's dorm#  
  
Heero was on laptop when the door opened and Usagi walked in. He acknowledged her entrance by kissing her passionately after pushing her up against the wall. When they finished the battle of the tongues, Usagi lied down on his bed (AN: Stop thinking that way you hentai-ish nasty people). He sat back into his pc chair and continued typing. Soon she fell asleep.  
  
When he finished he was going to bring her to her room. But he was pulled down on top of her. She smiled in her sleep and rolled over. Now they were both on there sides facing each other. She snuggled close him and soon he fell asleep as well.  
  
#Hotaru and Duo's dorm#  
  
A similar scene happened in Duo's bedroom but it happened like this.  
  
Hotaru walked in and saw a 'sleeping' Duo on his bed. She walked up to him and stroked his face lightly with the back on her hand.   
  
Suddenly he pulled her down on top of him.  
  
'I knew something was wrong. He was awake the whole time!!!'  
  
"So babe what are you doing on top of me?"  
  
'I have an idea'  
  
"I just wanted to check out your sexy bod," she said seductively.  
  
"Really........" She nodded and while he was pondering this she threw him on the ground and made herself comfortable on his bed.  
  
"What was that for?" he cried accusingly. "That was for pulling me down."  
  
"Oh yah" He ran up to her a tickled her mercilessly. Soon they were rolling around on the bed tickling each other.  
  
When they got tired of tickling they found themselves with Hotaru on top and Duo on the bottom.   
  
"I love you, babe" "I love you too" They soon were kissing passionately. When they stopped Hotaru rested her head on Duo's chest and listened to the constant rhythm of Duo's heartbeat.   
  
After another few minutes Duo wrapped his arms around his beloved and they fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
I think that is the longest chap. I have ever written. It is 11:57 so I better get to bed. Before I go I have four things to say. 1.) I want at least 15 reviews before I make another chap. 2.) PROOFREADER NEEDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3.)I need some ideas for the next chap. And I know this chap. was kind of emotional and uh.....nevermind! 4.) I luv you all so cya later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
